Jinan El Sayed
In-game knowledge * Ventrue of unknown origin and age (it was recently discovered she is actually an elder). Nobody knows her creator and where she really came from. She said she is from Italy but she sometimes confuses Italian with Spannish. * She claims to live out of local Camarilla organisation from the time their local prince (who was also her mentor) was brutally killed and sucked dry and there was nobody able and willing to take control over local population of young and feisty Kindred. There is still a fog of mistery surrounding that story of her's. * There are rummors she had many lovers and she seems to have a very deep connection with her ex-mentor who was probably not just only that (she cries every time she thinks about him although it happened very long ago) * There seem to be some weird power of hers that attracts others around her. Is it just her energy or is she using some weird magic powers? It feels so nice to just to stay near her. And that sweet smell of her.... * Freshly popular celebrity in the human world, suddenly displayed all over news, advertising panels and internet. Although everybody seem to know how she looks and what she does in showbusiness, and how amazing she is, nobody actually knows anything about her private life. Nobody knows how she travels to the places of events and who she associates with. Only known link to her is her manager who is also connection through which she makes business. Rummors say she is connected with mafia, but there is no evidence that would confirm that. * She is currenty making an Ex-YU metal concert tour and starring a main antagonist in CRO-production horror-fantasy movie in Zagreb. Her NYeve's concert is planned to take place in Zagreb. * She is owner of a big holiday villa in old town of Split (Varoš) and few other houses through Croatia. Her incomes as celebrity seem to be extremely high. She is also a founder, owner and sponsor of many companies around the world, she sees that as a great investition in her later life. She loves to invest in research project as she finds science very important. * She was first introduced to Croatian Kindred at september 2017 Elyseum from Seneschal Wilhelm August Scheer who she first met in Split years ago. * She met Ventrue Primogen Godfrey Lewis Rockefeller first in october 2017 Elyseum. They seem to be very close from then on and he is actively striving to make her implemented as much as possible in Zagreb community, as expected from a fellow Ventrue. * She introduced her childe and buttler on december 2017 Elyseum. He seems crazily devoted to his Mistress but isn't it a bit unusual for one from kindred to be undoubtfully and unconditionally obeying her every word, even if its your Sire? * She does't tell any details about her research team but she seems quite happy with recent results? * She switches moods all the time. 10 min she looks terriblly calm, then in a minute she becomes fearfully angry and dissapears somewhere? And 5 min later she is back again with a huge smile like nothing happened? * Rummored to be sponsoring some expensive art and music events in Dalmatia, but there is nobody who can really confirm or deny. Nobody even seen her around for quite a long time... * Currently absent for personal reasons. Reported to be seen in China, Hong Kong, Korea and Japan in Asian social media. And all of her concerts are resheduled on April and May. But is she really beeing in Asia? What is she doing there? There are also rummors about recently seeing her in Italy, Russia and even South America. So what is the truth? Nobody knows anything for certain and her manager doesn't want to tell anything precise about her absency... * There are pictures of somebody looking similar to her embracing beloved grandson of Yakuza group sosai in one of the clubs in Ginza...but face of the person is unclear. * Somebody recently posted a very low quality photo of somebody very similar having a private dinner with Vladimir P.? Is it real or a fake in order to wiggle his credibility? * World media is today full of pictures of person looking like her all around the world. All are bad quality and not reliably recognizable. What is happening? Is this her doing? Promotional campain to boost her visibility? Or just some crazy fans trying to solve the mistery of her dissapearance? * August 2018 she publicly announced she had to take a necessary personal leave and therefore reshedule her events. She promises new concert tour starting in october 2018 and that she is currently working on a new movie in Croatian produce. * September 2018: Pictures of somebody looking like Jinan having fun with quite a few unknown "lovers" spending night having fun on her private yacht filling the internet. Again no clear recognisable photo like everything is covered with a blanket of fog and shadow. All just speculations. Did she hire actors and add some special effects to get some new publicity? Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/268/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/NOTYET/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100